


Spectral Stars

by Marksman18



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Alien Character(s), Alien Culture, Alien/Human Relationships, Alternate Universe - Aliens, Eventual Clockwork/Vlad Masters, Everyone Needs A Hug, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Planet Destruction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-07-11 22:59:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15982310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marksman18/pseuds/Marksman18
Summary: Vlad and the few of his kind to escape the cataclysmic destruction of their homeworld are stranded on Earth (and have been for quite a while). And they are all very, very depressed and unbelievably lonely.Danny thinks he's the only member of his species, and he feels so terribly isolated despite the love his adoptive human family gives him.Neither is aware of the other's existence. But that will soon change.





	1. Chapter 1

Vlad stared dejectedly out the window, his pale blue-green skin's glow seemed as depressed as he was. His entire species fit into a single building now, only twenty of them surviving the destruction of their home planet. Sixteen of them, himself included, had survived only because they got on a ship and went to try and stop the planet-killer meteor headed straight for their home. The other four had survived via sheer dumb luck; getting caught on the few still-habitable chunks of their world and found by the team Vlad had taken to destroy the meteor before what little atmosphere was left faded away or they starved. Vlad's own son had been one of the casualties, and then later, his wife immediately after giving birth to his daughter. He'd been so grief-stricken over the deaths of his family he'd  _ named _ his daughter after her brother, determined not to let him be forgotten. Vlad wasn't alone in his overwhelming grief.    
  
Clockwork, their leader, had lost his entire family and his ability to walk, his spine had been broken when a building had collapsed with him inside and crushed everyone else inside with him barely surviving, forcing him to float everywhere if he wanted mobility. He had been incredibly glad when shortly after they had arrived on Earth, thousands of lightyears away from what was left of their home, they discovered the human invention of the wheelchair.    
  
The others faired just as badly: a woman named Adria had lost her entire family and her right arm, watching them die just out of her reach beneath the rubble of a bridge, her sobs for her brother, sister, parents, and daughter the only reason they'd found her; Aadee held his baby brother in his arms as the child died from the weakened atmosphere after their parents had died when their house caught on fire when a gas pipe exploded; Scirdis, Dirik, Kira, Dominic, Demi, Darci, Ryker, Victor, Camden, Krista, Adrian, Damien, Deven, Darius, and Syd had all been on the ship with Vlad and had watched in horror as the only home any of them had ever known was destroyed as Vlad frantically rushed the ship towards the destruction in what he knew to be vain hopes of saving people.    
  
Today was a painful day for them all.   
  
Fourteen years ago their home was destroyed.    
  
Fourteen years ago their entire population was reduced to the twenty who escaped.   
  
And fourteen years ago, Danielle was born and it killed her mother.   
  
When they'd arrived on Earth, they'd learned quickly that they'd need to disguise their skin in order to survive the natives and their  _ aggression _ to any one or thing not like them. After they'd taken shelter in an ancient castle in somewhere the humans called Wisconsin, Vlad had gone out disguised as a human, to learn about them, their ways and their language, how to survive in their world, how to possibly  _ succeed _ in their world, and after a couple of years, Vlad had figured it out.    
  
The humans now knew him as Vlad Masters, brilliant entrepreneur and three-time billionaire of the year. He now owned the castle they had taken refuge in and it now was the epitome of modern living, very comfortable, and every room was wheelchair accessible. Clockwork had multiple wheelchairs for in case one broke, due to the fact that he was always in pain and that pain was at its worst when he was completely upright or laying flat. He got Adria a new right arm. He made sure that they had food they could eat and liquids they could drink. Vlad had taught the others how humans cultivated crops, so that they could grow their own food and didn't have to rely on humans.   
  
Humans believed Clockwork to be a wisened friend of his to be respected, and believed the older halpha to be named Charles Work. Only on unlikely occasion would the others dare to venture outside into the human world, all of them clinging desperately to what they could of their traditions. They would only step outside the castle itself, and usually never leave the castle grounds. Danielle, however, was the most determined to meet new people. Vlad never permitted her to leave the property. He was too worried that something would happen to her, but the public still knew about her, and whenever a reporter would ask about her, he would get suspicious and dodgy, and when one reporter dared force information about her from him, he abruptly ended that interview by stating that if anything were to happen to his daughter, the entire world would feel his wrath. It was no threat; It was a promise. They all believed him.   
  
Vlad blinked back tears as Clockwork rolled up behind him, placing a hand on the younger halpha's shoulder. Clockwork had been quietly insisting that he was no longer fit to lead, what with his inability to get up and help, but Vlad and the others maintained that he was the best to organize them in what they were doing. In their language, “leader” and “organizer” were synonymous. In their culture, they had no formal ranking system or caste system. Authority was deemed by who was most skilled or knowledgeable on the activity or subject. If you were skilled at organizing people or events, like Clockwork, then that was what you did. Vladimir was good at organizing small groups to do certain things, and was very good at learning new skills and adapting. It deeply upset him that their entire population was the size of the largest group he could comfortably lead.

 

Vlad sighed and turned towards Clockwork, away from the window. Everything seemed so  _ dull _ on this planet at night. Everything alive back on Tenue was bioluminescent, even the people. Festivals always either began at sunset and lasted until sunrise, or began once night had fallen and lasted well into the morning. Pale blue-green skin and toxic green eyes all glowing brightly in the dark. Very few of their group still had green eyes, stress having reddened them years ago.

 

Clockwork had lost all sight in his left eye in the same catastrophe that broke his back and killed his family. He'd also gotten  _ something _ (glass, maybe) in his other eye, and they hadn't been able to get it completely flushed out. Their only doctor had done the best he could, but had said that Clockwork would go completely blind decades before it should have even been a concern, meaning that at  _ most _ Clockwork had an Earth decade left before his right eye gave out, too. Stress had also caused premature aging that darkened snow white hair nearly to black on many of their group, Clockwork especially. Vlad fared little better, the only white left in his hair a large streak down the middle and smaller streaks scattered about the rest of his hair. 

“Clockwork,” Vlad sighed, trying to think of something reassuring to say, but couldn't find the words to say what he didn't feel.

“I know, Vlad,” the older halpha said with a knowing look in his eyes, “I know.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eeeeyyyyyyyyyyyyy look who finally finished chap 2.
> 
>  
> 
> me. thats who.

Danny yawned loudly as he sat up and stretched. He slid out of bed and stood, taking a few steps before deciding he'd rather float, and made his way out of his room and to the bathroom. He could hear his sister muttering what she'd studied under her breath through the door, and knocked on it for her to hurry up, he wanted his turn. Jazz gave him a smile and a wave as she opened the door and went downstairs to wait for breakfast. Danny shut the door and stepped in front of the mirror. 

 

He stared.

 

He stared at his glowing green eyes that he hid with blue contact lenses. 

 

He stared at his glowing pale blue-green skin that he hid with layers of thick clothing and thicker makeup. 

 

He stared at his abnormal, pointed ears, he kept staring as they drooped in sadness. 

 

He stared at the roots of his hair, where his snow white natural hair color peeked through the dyejob he needed to redo soon. 

 

He stared at himself, and the inhuman face in the mirror stared back. 

 

He might've started crying if he wasn't so stubbornly determined not to. He had no clue how his parents had kept the fact that he  _ wasn't human _ secret from the world for so long. The Fentons had adopted him fourteen years ago when he was four. He only had vague memories of where he came from -- beautiful glowing plants at night, a nocturnal festival of some kind that the whole community had gone to, his birth mother’s kind, loving smile, the laughing of both his birth parents as his mother braided his father's long white hair, his father playing some game with him that he couldn't remember, and maybe even a little sibling on the way -- and he didn't have any idea what he was, he didn't even know if there were any of his kind aside from himself out there.

 

Danny took in a shuddering breath, and began his morning routine. He used the toilet, took his shower, put on his makeup and clothes, and poked his contacts into his eyes. He stepped out of the bathroom and trotted down the stairs to the kitchen.

 

“Morning, Danny Boy!” Jack said (shouted) as he made his way down to the lab.

 

“Morning, Dad!” Danny waved to the mountain of a man as he sat down at the table and his sister shoved a bowl of cereal in front of him. Jazz was home on spring break, which (unfortunately) for Danny wouldn't start until next week. Danny and his sister made smalltalk as they ate (Danny) and studied (Jazz), their mom occasionally putting in her two cents as she worked and tinkered with some new device at the table.

 

When it was time for him to head off to school, his family waved at him as he drove off in the junker car he'd gotten for his seventeenth birthday. He picked up Sam and Tucker on the way and they chatted and talked about what classwork they needed to do and how they planned to spend their spring break and conversation somehow drifted to Dash and everything he'd done to the group over their nearly four full years at Casper High.

 

“I mean, he's kicked us, punched us, generally humiliated us,” Tucker rambled, suddenly leaning forward in his seat to prop himself up on the armrest between the front seats and gesture to Danny, “Hell, I've even seen him throw you like a  _ football  _ into a  _ dumpster _ before, dude.”

 

“Yeah, wasn't _ that _ fun,” the dark-haired teen huffed sarcastically. Danny had for whatever reason been Dash’s favorite to pick on, and thus had taken the brunt of Dash’s bullying. Sam looked thoughtful for a moment.

 

“Y’know, Danny,” the goth started, contemplative expression still in place, “I think the only thing Dash  _ hasn't _ given you is a swirly.”

 

Danny scowled. It was true. Even when Dash had gone through a creative phase their junior year to impress a girl, Danny had somehow accomplished avoiding the classic bullying technique. Tucker and Sam could never know just how  _ grateful _ he was for that. They arrived at school just minutes before the bell, waved at each other, and ran to their separate classes, each just barely making it in time.

* * *

 

Danny was now hiding in a locker.  _ Why, _ you may ask, is Danny hiding, and why in a  _ locker _ of all places? Simple. Dash was hunting him down, determined to the  _ one thing _ the jock had yet to do to the scrawny(yet tall) teen. 

 

How ironic was it that he was trying to avoid being bullied by hiding in a locker?

 

This was actually very serious. If Dash dunked his head in the toilet, or even got him in the face with water from the sink or a water bottle, his makeup would be rinsed off, Dash and any witnesses would know that Danny wasn't human, and the scrawny boy would go from loser geek to total freak in under a second. Someone would probably call the cops, who would probably call the government, who would take Danny away to some Area 51 type place and experiment on him or something and Danny would never be seen again. 

 

Okay,  _ maybe _ he was watching too many sci-fi movies, but  _ still. _

 

When Dash found him, throwing open the locker door and shouting “Fenton!” when he saw him, Danny screamed, kicked him in the crotch, and ran like a bat out of hell.

 

Danny made it to the school doors and was nearly out (two hours after the final bell and everyone but Danny(who had been hiding in terror) and Dash(the reason Danny was hiding) had gone home; Sam had been picked up by her mom and had left loudly arguing with the woman about whether or not she was going to wear a frilly pink dress on graduation day, Tucker had chased some girl and  _ somehow _ got a date with one of her friends and had gone off with them) when Dash caught him by the back of his shirt hauled him vengefully to the nearest Boys’ bathroom. The lanky teen struggled valiantly for freedom, but now the jock was  _ pissed _ . 

 

“It's swirly time, loser!” Dash hauled him into the bathroom and kicked open the nearest stall. Danny grabbed the sides of the stall and hooked his ankles around the bottom edges of the doorframe. Panicking, he violently tossed his head back into Dash's nose, ignoring the twinge of satisfaction he felt when he heard and felt break and bolted out the bathroom door. He ignored The thought telling him to ignore his instinct to fly in such a public place and rocketed out the school doors and to his car, letting out a small shout of victory as he pulled away the instant Dash finally made out out the door and started screaming about how Danny was a dead man once Dash caught him. 

 

Danny broke all the speed limits and didn't slow down until he parked right outside his house and he sprinted inside, engaging the security locks and slumping against the door. Danny had no idea how long he was crouching there, his back and head pressed against the door, panting, before his sister came home and (despite the minor panic attack it gave him when the door started opening) managed to coax him into the living room.

 

Danny turned to his parents as they watched him worriedly. “Can-” he cleared his throat and tried again, “Can we go, like, out of state for a while? Dash tried to give me a swirly and I headbutted him and now he wants to kill me.” 

 

Maddie and Jack frowned. They knew what would happen if Dash Baxter found out Danny wasn't human. They also knew Danny couldn't fight back. Not from lack of ability or willingness, but because one punch from Danny, even if he held back as much as he possibly could, and in the best case scenario Dash would have several broken bones and might even be unconscious. A full force punch would kill him. Jack looked lost in thought for a moment, then seemed to brighten and snapped his fingers.

 

“I got it! You kids can come with us to our ten year college reunion! It’s over in Wisconsin at our od buddy Vlad’s place!” Jack bellowed excitedly. Danny’s ears perked up excitedly and he looked hopefully between his parents. 

 

“That sounds like a great idea, sweetie,” Maddie said as she pecked her husband on the cheek.

 

“I’ll go pack my bags!” Danny flew up the stairs and into his room. Jazz politely declined, as she was scheduled to head back to college the next day. She promised that after they left she would feed the odd little creature living in the lab and lock up the house before she left. Danny took all of twenty minutes to pack an entire week’s worth of clothes, makeup, and entertainment into two duffel bags and his backpack. 

 

“Okay, I’m ready, let’s go let’s go let’s go!” The teen called quickly over his shoulder as he sprinted to the RV, anxious to get out of town before Dash gathered up a hunting party to come and kick his ass. His parents had already packed and just needed to grab their bags from beside the couch and say goodbye to Jazz. Jazz followed her parents out of the house and stepped into the RV behind them to give her little brother a hug. 

 

“Be safe, little brother,” the redhead said and ruffled his hair. She then gave similar farewells to her parents before she stepped out of the RV and stood waving on the stoop as she watched them drive away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls help me come up with questions that danno will ask vladdie after they learn they're the same species. danno don kno shit abt his own kind and so he gonna have a bunch a questions. i only have a few ideas as to what specifically he'll ask and i kno wat vlad's gon tell him, but i need more question ideas. lemme kno what u guys wanna kno abt the halphas. WHATEVER it is you want to kno, no matter how weird it may sound. u guys r gonna b learning w/ danny and i wanna kno wat u wanna kno.
> 
>  
> 
> o, and pls ignore my sudden drop in grammar 4 this note. middle of th nite n im tired. but must post compltd chap.


End file.
